Never loved me
by LoanSten
Summary: Estar tan ciego por alguien causa innumerables heridas, las cuales pueden acabar contigo, las cuales pueden cegarte de una verdad que siempre estuvo ahí.


Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de ese solitario parque, había muy poca gente, gente que caminaba sin rumbo alguno. El clima era de su agrado, es más le fascinaba, hace unas horas había caído una densa y fria lluvia, aún podía aspirar esa humedad, la cual ingresaba con fuerza hacia sus pulmones, era refrescante, lo tranquilizaba, tenía que guardar la calma antes de lo que imaginaba, moriría si algo terminaba con la esperanza de volverla a ver. Empezó a imaginar su reencuentro, una tierna y soñadora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo, el joven albino ahora tenía 25 años, hace mucho tiempo ella le prometio que se reencontrarian lo más pronto posible para que puedan estar juntos para siempre, se irían lejos, muy lejos, nadie los reconocería, por fin podrían ser felices. Ella le mandó un mensaje comunicandole que se verían por la tarde, al día siguiente ya estarían desapareciendo de ese lugar en busca de una mejor vida, volverían a establecer su relación la cual el peliblanco había esperado por tanto tiempo, su mente se concentraba en ella, en tanto tiempo sólo ella se encontraba en su cabeza y corazón. La amaba, nunca la dejo de amar, ella era su todo, aún así el tiempo pasara, su amor perduraría hasta el final. Pero no se percató del hecho de que ese sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Dio un gran suspiro y se hecho un momento en la banca, su reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, aún había un poco de luz en las calles, pronto los faroles se encenderían. Cerró sus ojos, comenzó a recordar todo los momentos que tuvieron juntos, cada sonrisa que ella le entregó, cada abrazo que el recibió, comenzó a anhelarlos con melancolía, pronto todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero sus recuerdos le fallaron y vino a su mente ese horrible episodio que lo jodio por mucho tiempo, ese día en el que verdaderamente sintió el ardor de la traición, una profunda herida, la cual creía estar cerrada más aún seguía abierta. El juro que se olvidaría de eso, pero simplemente no podía, nadie olvida los tiempos malos, nadie olvida el daño hecho, nadie olvida el sufrimiento quemando en el interior.

\- Como pudiste hacerme esto?! Lo he dado todo por ti! Siempre he estado a tu lado cuando lo necesitabas, nunca te he fallado! -sollozando-.

\- De verdad lo siento! No fue mi intención llegar a tanto, me deje llevar.

\- Te dejaste llevar? Te dejaste llevar?! Estas jugando conmigo?! Lynn como pudiste cambiarme por ese idiota!? Recién lo conoces! El nunca te ha dado nada!

\- Lincoln yo te quiero! Sólo fue un error, no es por ti es por mi! -sollozando-.

-Pudrete Lynn!

Lincoln se fue corriendo hasta su hogar, por suerte nadie estaba en la casa Loud, toda la familia tenía actividades pendientes. El joven albino se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a llorar, su débil y joven corazón no podía soportar aún ese dolor, paso un tiempo y escuchó la puerta sonar, era Lynn, aquella muchacha lo había seguido para hablar con el.

El joven peliblanco no tenía ni idea de que hacer, la amaba tanto que tenía el impulso de perdonarla, sólo era un pobre imbécil que no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de las personas, aún así si se tratara de su propia hermana.

\- Lincoln perdóname, fue un grave error, lo siento.

\- Lynn te amo demasiado, quiero que estés conmigo por siempre y que nunca te alejes de mi.

\- Te quiero, nunca te dejaré.

El albino no sabía si esas palabras serían verdaderas, ¿Como estaba tan ciego por ella que se lo creyó todo?, sabía que viviría con esa inseguridad por mucho tiempo, pero lo mejor era olvidar y seguir adelante.

Se había quedado dormido, unas amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, aún seguía ese odio vivo adentro de el. Ese hijo de puta se las pagaría en algún momento. Ella jamás debió de cometer eso, no era justo, nada era justo.

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie en la calle, no se había dado cuenta lo tarde que era, eran las diez de la noche, se encontraba confundido, ella ya tenía que haber llegado. Entró en una desesperación increíble, no lo podía creer, otra vez habían jugado con sus sentimientos, otra vez lo habían engañado.

Comenzó a llover de nuevo, el viento frio era lo único que lo mantenia cuerdo. Recordó su sueño, todo se habia cumplido, esa inseguridad era real, jamas volvería a verla, ella no lo amaba. El simple maldito hecho de haberlo dejado solo, de haber roto esa promesa, demostraba que era una mentirosa, nunca lo amó, solo trato de excusarse así misma. Todo era falso, los años pasados ya no tenían sentido, lo que tuvieron nunca paso, todo fue producto de su imaginación, el creyó cada maldita palabra, cada maldita palabra!

Lincoln se levanto de esa vieja banca, siempre salía perdiendo, siempre tenía que estar herido, nada era justo para el, por más que fuera una gran persona nadie lo apreciaba, menos ella, solo lo engañó y abusó de el. Volvería a su hogar, el cual estaba vacío, estaba completamente solo, lo único que lo acompañaría seria ese odio, ese rencor que guardo y trato de ocultar durante muchos años, el odio que ella provocó. No podia creer el hecho de que fuera tan imbécil como para creer todo lo que le habia dicho, todo se había acabado, ella lo engañó.


End file.
